


Forgive me, Lord

by killing_kurare



Category: Sister Act (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Please, God, help me to find my way back to virtue. I beg you …





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- crush  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- lost

 

Sister Mary Robert sinks to her knees and folds her hands to pray.  
“Lord, forgive me for I have sinned. Or rather … I’m still sinning,” she whispers. She is alone in her room for she doesn’t dare to speak about this to anyone … but God.  
A picture of a woman comes to her mind, of chocolate colored skin and full lips, dark eyes that look lovingly at her.  
Mary Robert shakes her head to get rid of the picture.  
“I know that I am married just to you, Lord, but … I have feelings for someone else.” Her voice trembles. “God, how could I do this …” she asks herself and buries her face in her hands.  
“You know, it just happened, I didn’t mean to … fall in love …”  
She didn’t even know when this crush had started, but she knew why. Dolores was unique, funny, lively, vibrant …  
“Please, God, help me to find my way back to virtue. I beg you,” she said and exhaled, made the sign of the cross and climbed into her bed, hoping she could sleep without these dreams returning.

 


End file.
